


两生花1-8END

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

朱正廷是从别人那里听到“蔡徐坤”这个名字的，总是“带着他好厉害”、“有百万粉丝”等等赞誉之词。

他顺手搜索过这个名字，妖娆的眼角，一抹紫色的眼影，丰厚的嘴唇，个人练习生，有个不成器的前团。

与自己眉清目秀的面貌，根正苗红的专业出身，以及前途无量的男团队长身份比起来，

所有，都是跷跷板的两端。  
此消彼长，此起彼伏，从来没有人把这两种形象划上等号。

当他们站在一起拍《偶像练习生》的宣传片头，工作人员喜滋滋的赞他们一双盛世美颜时，两人也都是礼节性的表示感谢。

蔡徐坤伸手来和所有参演的人打招呼，朱正廷才想起带他那群咋咋呼呼的团员，一个个简短的自我介绍，握手。

他的手合上来的时候，修长的手指略有泛红，朱正廷稍微盯了一会儿，蔡徐坤马上解释到这几天因为饮食变化，手有些过敏发红，放心不是什么传染病。

说完蔡徐坤要把手收回，朱正廷反握住他的手，蔡徐坤感到微微发热的手掌上，握入了温润的力量。

你好，我是朱正廷，乐华的队长。  
他刻意增加了些力度，那温润的力量很快变得暖热。

初次见到真人，两人都没有太多交谈。工作人员又在呼喊着蔡徐坤，叫他进行下一组的拍摄。

他鞠躬，道谢，他的背影里有周全的礼数和放低的声音。  
朱正廷想到了一个词，特别适合笼罩在他身上。

自觉。

他时刻都有保持一名偶像的自觉，他的发型，妆容，服饰搭配，舞台功力以及待人接物，仿佛一个精雕细琢的娃娃。一举一动，一颦一笑，都严格要求自己不会出错，足以面对任何时候对准的镜头。

朱正廷知道自己也会被粉丝形容成瓷娃娃，更多的是仙子。长相无须质疑，担得起仙子二字，可言下之意，也是在说，台上的自己足够美，台下则不会像仙子楚楚动人。

看着自己几个动如脱兔的队友，朱正廷得亲自去把跑疯的队友抓回来——并且进行不太成功的队长训话。

换成大巴的间隙，他看着工作人员清点粉丝送来的礼物。凌冬将至，花木凋零，粉丝们送来的花纷纷变成了永生花，一种用钱营造春天错觉的装饰物。

他随手挑了一簇，花朵被处理成一半蓝紫、一半粉白。  
他从经纪人那里要来了参赛人员名册，把花朵照片传给了蔡徐坤。

谢谢，看来粉丝给你送的礼物很合你心意。  
看，这就是偶像自觉的回答。朱正廷内心吐槽着。

他自觉的裂缝在哪里呢？朱正廷忽然有了些恶意的揣测。  
小仙子变成了小恶魔。

这簇花很像我和你，说不定我们也能这样，互不打扰，也能相映成趣。  
朱正廷发了这些话，内心有点小小的得意。

期待与你合作的舞台，一定会比花美丽。  
蔡徐坤的回答很快就到了，正经得让朱正廷差点砸掉手机。

不过还好他没砸，朱正廷在不久以后就意识到，蔡徐坤的自律源自他的自信。

同时他应该感谢送花簇礼盒的粉丝，礼盒的花语是——

无需言语的信赖。

tbc  
蔡徐坤是以个人练习生的名义参加比赛的。短短几分钟的表演后，导师们评价他的作品时认为不够新颖，胜在他个人能力全面，还有爆款渔网衣加持，于是给了他第一个A。

全场惊呼了起来，朱正廷旁边那两个小朋友叽里呱啦的表示羡慕，朱正廷只觉得他站在等级评定的舞台上时，有些孤单。

在偶像成团的年代里，单人作品肯定表现手段欠缺，他一个人，怎么比得上乐华的七个葫芦娃？

别人眼里，乐华站在台上，黑压压七个人，就是明摆着仗势欺人。明明已经是业界大公司，在一个小选秀节目也不能失了自己的咖位。

是的，大公司，团里每个人已经摆在了流水线上，都有自己的定位，并且按要求刻苦练习。

作为队长的朱正廷，有时候会觉得会被捆绑的喘不过气来。他的优势在舞蹈，可他不能像丁泽仁那样一心一意的磨练舞技，他要学会当队长，要会说话，会处理团员的关系，会在综艺上接梗，会许许多多舞蹈以外的东西，会给队里装点门面。

就像高高的招牌，挂上去就下不来了，还要一直保持微笑。

他更羡慕蔡徐坤的，是自由。

当他看见节目各阶段的对决，都是自由组合的时候，朱正廷依稀觉得自己喘口气的时候到了。哪怕只有四个月，他也要放松呼吸一把，回到dancer的位置，找找自己进入这个圈子的初心。

蔡徐坤本来对宿舍安排不抱希望，因为宿舍都是按公司安排的，像他这样的个人练习生，大概会被插空进别人的宿舍里。

没想到还是个vip大房。工作人员想着给哪个公司都摆不平，索性先给了个人练习生。

今天录影持续到了凌晨两点，睡下的时候已经三点，第二天八点要开始练歌和排练，舍友之间只是打了个招呼。

蔡徐坤看着床上的粉红色卫衣，想着明天要配红色系的眼影，迷迷糊糊的睡了。

梦里他想起了今天看到的乐华，如果我有这么一棵大树，拿出手的作品就不会那么寒酸了。  
蔡徐坤有些嫉妒。

树上坐着一个白得耀眼的仙子，朱正廷。他一笑，整个世界异常宁静。

他抛下来一簇粉白的玫瑰，蔡徐坤往树下跑去。

选管姐姐拿着大喇叭外放：请全体人员换好衣服后到各自练习室集合，做好录影准备。

蔡徐坤从床上坐起来，不记得是否接住了花。

主题曲的练习，对于A班练习生来说就是小菜一碟。背下歌词，记下动作，没有走位，拍摄完和导师互动的部分，大多时间都是在对着镜子练balance。

还有时间，大家就在讨论各自的ending pose，在最后的一个八拍摆出自己的特色，以免撞车。

蔡徐坤对镜子使出了绝技“点脸杀”，被年纪最小的justin惊呼“好可爱”。

朱正廷习惯了队友的大呼小叫，但还是忍不住多看了镜子里的蔡徐坤两眼。  
不是蓝紫色的吸引，而是活力四射的向往。

“看上去很有精神啊，那么大的笑脸。”朱正廷走过去，也对着镜子做表情。  
“快困死了，中午能稍微睡会儿吗？”蔡徐坤说完一秒垮掉，揉了揉眼睛。

“晚上有宿舍拍摄，其他安排还没有。”作为队长的本职，朱正廷对日程安排了熟于心。

午饭钟声响起，蔡徐坤甩了甩头发，“下午再继续练。”  
“一起来吧。”朱正廷顺势定下了邀约。

这个下午的时间是那么的长。大厂冬日里的阳光，从练习室的窗外一路向西，最终沉入了城市边缘。

身边的人来了又走，不大的练习室里，坚持下来的只有蔡徐坤，和好奇蔡徐坤能坚持多久的朱正廷。

……“梦已准备就绪”  
蔡徐坤嘴里哼唱着这句，身体在做着动作。

“这里的手上定点是抢半拍的，不要只听音乐，只听音乐就晚了。”朱正廷坐在镜子下，看着蔡徐坤的动作。

作为中国舞专业的优等生，朱正廷在跳舞上肯定有真枪真刀的真功夫。听到他的意见，蔡徐坤又回到这一句，嘴里唱着，手上又来一遍。

“这样很像我小时候的练舞房。”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤一边唱一边跳的样子，忽然有几分感慨，“我从小就是这样开始跳舞练功的，以前还是磁带机，经常搅带，放不出练习曲来，老师就念拍子，我们自己唱。那时候也没有摄像机拍摄，想要抠动作，总是要麻烦同学来看。”

朱正廷想起自己从小练舞，开胯的时候哭天喊地，老师一脚就踩下来，半晌动弹不得。

“嗯，然后就哭着跳进了上戏？”蔡徐坤坐下来，靠在朱正廷身旁。

“去你的，小时候哭，长大就不哭了。”朱正廷笑了起来。“你的跳舞是自己学的吗？”

“也有老师教的，但时间很短，也没有你这么专业和系统……今天就先到这里吧，晚上还有宿舍取材，还要先回去做准备。”

朱正廷反而有些意外了：“我以为你吃完饭还要回来练，看你下午的架势，好像不练到熄灯就不回去似的。”

“除了任务，还有很多日常要做。比如……”蔡徐坤掰着手指数，“要选择明天的内搭衣服、发型、耳环、戒指，写日记——谁也不知道节目组啥时候要来检查。然后还有视唱，万一灵感来了可以写几句歌……”

“我以为你晚上只有洗头洗澡敷面膜，还有拍摄后串门。”朱正廷对比起自己的安排，给自己总结了两个字：空虚。

空虚少年跟着侦查宿舍的摄像机一路走着，走到蔡徐坤宿舍门口，憋着在镜头外不要笑出声。

蔡徐坤的行李箱打不开了，新的箱子又不忍心一锤子砸坏。

徒手无能的蔡徐坤，只能等着工作人员借工具来，他的日常就要打破了。

好吧，蔡徐坤捧着自己的脸，想着去借一张面膜来——今晚也做一个认真的空虚少年。

-TBC-

“我也想做一个center。”

朱正廷在主题曲上选C未果，第一次舞台被选进了PPAP。

两次都是因为那个人。

私底下他的弟弟们都为他不平，朱正廷明白他们是挺队长心切，可显然还是自己的策略失误。要带动99个人的大场面，不是靠个人技术，靠的是活跃全场气氛的能力，甚至他认为很土很尴尬的喊麦，在现场也比他的后桥马有用。

这回PPAP的C位，他也想拿，而且这首歌改编后甜蜜多于恶搞，非常很符合他的形象。

但是队里在选C的竞选时，那个人把这首歌分析的头头是道，哪里该有爆点都已做好打算。

怎么会像是同时拿到新曲的人？朱正廷都要怀疑是不是有人提前给了那个人剧透。

相比之下自己的说辞是那么肤浅苍白。  
顺理成章的，C位给了那个人。

范丞丞来问他选位如何，朱正廷只是含糊的说还好，就是练习时间太紧张。

真的很紧张，然后还会有紧急任务出来抢时间。

录完主题曲EI EI，然后录MV，张PD还要带着他们上快本。  
真是恨不得在候机大厅里练习sheep。

sheep跳一个选段，站位上朱正廷和那个人分别站在张PD的左右。那是仅次于C位的好地方，各种上镜表现和表演欲，就看自己把握了。

朱正廷在候机大厅的边缘找到了那个人，戴着口罩藏在羽绒衣的帽子里，蜷着身体好像睡着了。

“蔡徐坤？蔡徐坤？”朱正廷喊了两声，没有应答。  
朱正廷坐在了旁边的空位上。副导演刚拿来了歌词，原本只要跳舞的，现在要把合声一起录进去。

朱正廷自己试了试，难度不算太大，可之前录主题曲录的嗓子都要冒烟了，再开口唱歌，活像没电了的广场舞大音响。

“这么难听，就别在我耳朵边拉锯子了。”那个人从羽绒服里抽出手，把朱正廷压进自己怀里。  
“不行，我得先学会了，要带他们……”朱正廷挣扎着把脑袋从羽绒服里抽出来。  
蔡徐坤带着还没睡醒的浓重鼻音，懒洋洋的说：“你不是队长，没人要你带，能上快本的没有谁学不会这几句。”

他的胳膊牢牢圈住朱正廷的头，迫使他半躺在座位上，另一只手却很温柔的抚摸着朱正廷的头发，说着：“快休息一会，飞机落地以后你就没时间闭眼了。”

“不是队长”。  
这四个字一下就触动了朱正廷的心魔，他从来不敢说的奢望，兢兢业业从来不敢卸下的重担，一下被蔡徐坤说开了。他第一次毫无负担的睡足了两个小时的航程。

在长沙的时光非常短暂，彩排，带妆彩排，正式录影。开场舞表演得热热闹闹，所有上台的人听到张PD说可以了，长吁一口气，不枉费吃下去的小龙虾。

小龙虾可以吃下去，哪里有可爱可以吃下去吗？  
目前深深困扰蔡徐坤的大问题。  
原以为很酷很pop的神曲，改编以后具有了电音中带着cute的神奇效果。  
叙事段落的唱腔带着甜蜜的可爱，动作也像讨好人的小猫咪。看着周锐做起来毫无违和感，而自己做起来就像气鼓鼓的样子——这次选曲让一向自信的蔡徐坤感到了一丝迟疑。  
毕竟他一直以来学习的都是如何装酷，从未成年时就开始试图像个成熟的男人。  
可爱什么的，只留在照片上了。

现在他一进练习室，脑子里就想起小猪佩奇的片头曲——然后笑不出来。他先把词曲背好，动作练好，走位完成，最重要的就是表现力。上一秒手拿水果笑嘻嘻，下一秒使劲捣蒜nmp。蔡徐坤有点想飙三字经。

“想学可爱，当然要找我咯。”  
朱正廷不知道什么时候来到练习室。“可爱可是我从小到大的招牌。”  
朱正廷拉着蔡徐坤站在镜子前面，“来，笑一个。”  
“想着很甜蜜很窝心的事情笑一个。”  
——“不是让你想着今天吃什么。”  
——“也不是让你想着得奖那种扬眉吐气的笑。”  
——“不对不对，不是中了八百万那种狂喜。”

直到蔡徐坤笑到眼角抽搐，练习室熄灯赶人，都还没练出一个让可爱的朱正廷觉得足够可爱的笑容。

回宿舍的路上，蔡徐坤提出要多走几圈，朱正廷没有反对。

“对不起。”  
蔡徐坤的开场白把朱正廷吓得站在原地。  
“……你……你怎么突然说这个？”  
“原本我选了这首歌还选了你，是想要拿第一的。可我现在……没信心了。”这意外的选曲，让蔡徐坤觉得前面的比赛失去了完全的掌握。

“就因为这个啊？没事，反正和B组对决，躺赢！”朱正廷倒是非常乐观，看人的本事总不会走眼。  
“不是和B组争，而是我自己这关过不去。”两人走到一处长椅边，坐了下来，蔡徐坤抬头望着月亮：“像你这样一直在公司里的，可能体会不了这种步步为营的感觉。像我这样的个人选手，每一步都要走对，走得尽量完美，因为你不知道一个失误，会在什么时候对你产生什么样的影响。”

朱正廷默默点了点头，在公司里，有人帮你规划路线，设计方向，安排活动，每天就像上班一样，完成任务就好，做得更好，会有粉丝的热烈呐喊，会有单人CM单人上剧；做得不好，无非就是浑水摸鱼图个轻松，团队名义下照样吃吃喝喝。

“没几天就要彩排了，如果我状态还是找不到，你要帮我带带他们。”蔡徐坤的眼里，多了一丝焦虑。

他的眼神暗淡下来了，连月光也变得不再浓烈。一时气氛有些低落，

“可惜啊，这大冬天的，要是小卖部有可爱多卖，我一定请你吃。”朱正廷想起自己的一个笑话，说出来想让他高兴高兴，“别人都说，我是吃可爱多长大的才这么可爱。”

“我也想吃可爱多了。”蔡徐坤直起身子，把朱正廷的帽子带上，把头凑了过去。

那一瞬间，朱正廷看到他的瞳色从浅紫变成了深棕。  
“……说好练习的时候不戴美瞳的……”  
朱正廷被吻住的时候，头脑一片混乱。

等蔡徐坤放开他的时候，他的脑子里才迟钝的出现“我才不是可爱多呢。”而不是通常情况下的“他为什么吻我。”

“好了，我想我知道什么是可爱了。”蔡徐坤放开他，径直站了起来。

真·朱·人间可爱多·正廷宣布变身为真·干妈降临·老·正廷。

PPAP公演当日。

“……你当你在吸猫吗？……唔……放开我。”  
“我不吸猫，我吸可爱。”  
蔡徐坤卷了卷朱正廷的刘海，弯弯翘翘真可爱。  
“你再这么吸下去，我拿不到第一名我就要抢你的票了。”朱正廷头一次感受到自己可爱力急需补充。

“相信我，这首歌更适合你。”蔡徐坤整理了领结，准备上场。

舞台上，蔡徐坤对着朱正廷一挑眉，那眉梢上的蜜意涌出，朱正廷笑起来越发带着新鲜的甜味，好像刚好滴入瓦罐的枫糖。

台下，范丞丞警铃大作，发现自家的菜又被偷了，不对，是被拱了。

最终，朱正廷不是队长不是C位，仍拿下全组最高票。  
蔡徐坤的捣蒜动作，横扫各大视频APP。

接下来——  
sheep的C位，你必须要拿下。

sheep这首曲子已经不陌生了，朱正廷觉得自己当C位是必须的，有颜值有表现力，跟着张PD还跳过一次，可以说得到了亲传。

同样的林超泽也是，但是林超泽这么热心的人，当然更胜任队长这个位置。  
况且……林超泽这么会处理人际关系的性格，平时也不会为难朱正廷，重点在扒拉技术不太过关的队友。

朱正廷在dance中做了C位，同时不是队长，他感到无比的快活。齐舞加上个人技，有了拿十五万票的双重保险，一点也没有和蔡徐坤同台时的压力。

蔡徐坤的要求真是太多了，为了一个表情可以纠结一晚上。朱正廷忍不住小小吐槽一下。

见到justin每天早上抱着圣经祈祷“让蔡老大放过我吧”，再到晚上苦兮兮的回来，朱正廷有时会故意“鼓励”justin：“今天也挺过去了呢。”

justin就会哭着抱住朱正廷的大腿，把眼泪抹上三千五一条的睡裤，问他：“队长上次你是怎么活下来的？”

接近彩排这两天，justin晚上后还得加练，顶着面膜去蔡徐坤宿舍，让周锐趴在床上哈哈大笑。

“乐华面膜怪”这时候真是四处横行，朱正廷再怎么轻松也不能降低对自己的要求，他也会敷着面膜一起去练舞。

今晚很晚了也没见justin回来，朱正廷揭下面膜开始四处找人。

走到蔡徐坤那里，justin果然占着蔡徐坤的床打起了呼噜。钱正昊正说着要不他和周锐挤挤，他们俩个头小。

朱正廷摆着手说不用麻烦你们了，我带回去。

这边几人目睹了乐华队长熟练的捞人技巧。

先把转椅准备好，然后扛住justin的胸前，架起他的脖子，往后一压，塞进椅子里。一路推回自己宿舍，放到床上，配上范丞丞呼噜如火车进隧道，justin全程都没醒。

虽然做队长是有一点点的麻烦，可朱正廷看到justin时心还是柔软了起来，这毕竟都是他六个亲爱的弟弟。

蔡徐坤来拿椅子回去时，朱正廷正在给justin卸妆。刚用完一张卸妆巾，蔡徐坤默默地递了上去。

“sheep排练的还好吗？”蔡徐坤随意的开了个话头。  
“还好，几个队员基本功不太好，花的时间多一些。”朱正廷给justin卸着眼线。“你那里怎么样？每天我看到justin回来都是一副生不如死的样子。”

蔡徐坤有些尴尬的笑了笑，这种情况好像哥哥来替弟弟打抱不平。  
“也还好吧，justin也是参加过选秀的，这种强度不算什么。只不过巴比龙这首歌原唱就在面前，所以想要做得更好。”朱正廷把每天justin出门回来的样子描述了一下，蔡徐坤看着justin一脸睡得满足的样子，不由得扶着额头说：“大概他年纪小，比较喜欢夸张吧。”

闲聊了几句，朱正廷打了个哈欠，起身说已经很晚了，快休息吧。  
蔡徐坤推着椅子出去，朱正廷送他去门口，顺手要关日光灯。

“chu~”的一声，在关灯的瞬间，朱正廷发现自己又被吻住了。耳边是蔡徐坤故意压低的嗓音，黝黑夜里起飞的蝴蝶，扇动了撩人的翅膀。  
“期待你的表演，做我的巴比龙。”  
蔡徐坤略往后退，朱正廷的唇就追了上来，他咬着他的耳朵说：“那我的龙，腾飞起来吧。”

公演当日。  
乐华成了最大赢家，舞蹈，主唱和rap组大满贯。

意外的是，人气最高的巴比龙组，在小组票数和绝对名次上都没有特别突出，公布票数时，justin的脸上不加遮掩的表现出郁闷和失望。

回到宿舍，面对同屋两个冠军，justin还在愤愤不平：“我们蔡老大想了那么多的爆点，改了不下十遍的词，结果还这样……”

“哟，才几天就‘我们蔡老大’了，他给了你多少钱，我范丞丞给你双倍。”范丞丞也开起了玩笑。

朱正廷站了起来，说我去看看蔡老大。

“哎呀，队长，我不是那个意思，你不要找蔡徐坤算账啊。”justin终于意识到自己在乱说话了，想拦着可是朱正廷早就没了影。

想找蔡徐坤，最快的办法是去练习室。  
今日大战刚过，又是年节，很多人都在宿舍里放松，但对于蔡徐坤，放松是不存在的。

可是，朱正廷找到蔡徐坤的时候，他没有在跳舞，或者听着耳机写歌词，这已经很意外了。

蔡徐坤对着镜子，坐在地上，呆呆的出神。

“喂，巴比龙。”朱正廷唤了一声。  
“嗯，领头羊。”蔡徐坤答应了，好歹没有把人拒之门外。

“还在想今天的事？过去就过去了，反正你也不差那十五万票。”朱正廷挨着蔡徐坤坐下。

“如果还是这样，接下来的比赛怎么比？”蔡徐坤抬起头，直视着朱正廷的双眼。  
朱正廷看到了一丝愤怒。

“没有公司，或者没有大公司当靠山的练习生，会在一次一次的现场投票中被边缘化。多少有实力的选手，都会被这样白白浪费。”蔡徐坤想起今天的投票结果，情绪有些激动。

“然后呢？退赛？还是自己再组个公司，来得及吗？”朱正廷此刻很冷静，他就是蔡徐坤眼中有靠山的典型。

“我也知道目前没有办法，可是这样的赛制，只能愿赌服输。”蔡徐坤抓了抓头发，“我替dance组的结果不值。”

“怎么了？你说vocal靠天赋，rap靠气氛，dance最看真功夫的，我哪里够不上第一？”说到自己的名次，朱正廷没想到全凭真功夫的舞蹈，还会被蔡徐坤审视。

“你个人是很优秀了，但你是不是有些轻视了这次的表演。”蔡徐坤直视着朱正廷的脸。

这张脸，肤白貌美，眼睛圆而灵动，鼻子小巧挺拔，嘴唇总是西柚色。  
加上这个人四肢修长挺拔，露出的十二块腹肌，更带有原始荷尔蒙的暗示。  
一张行走的保送晋级券。

难得的是他有过于抢眼的外表，还曾扎扎实实的练过舞。  
面对那些年资不如他的练习生，他似乎是有些骄傲了。  
连蔡徐坤都感受到了他的放松。

“起拍的时候你晚了半拍；走位的时候，你没有顾及到那些比较矮的队员，步伐太大，牵扯到队形变形，加上你又是C位，你一偏，整个队伍都歪了；个人技的时候没找到镜头，或者没有提前和摄像沟通好……”

“够了你说够了没有？”面对蔡徐坤一字一句的剖析，朱正廷腾的站了起来：“不管你看到了什么，我是第一，我是整个dance组的第一！你呢？加票都轮不上。表演完了你就不是队长，就不要再对其他人摆出一副‘你们都要听我的样子’。”

蔡徐坤两手一摊，表示没法再谈下去了，朱正廷也气冲冲的冲出去，哐的关上了门。

应该是替justin找回面子了吗？  
冷风一吹，朱正廷冷静了下来。刚才这么一吵，去找他的目的都忘了。

再回头去找蔡徐坤的时候，一抬头，发现那间练习室已经关灯了。

被人指出不足，本来就是件痛快的事。  
怎么被自己搞得矫情又傲慢？

朱正廷一步一步的往宿舍走，想起还是给justin带点好吃的，安抚他受伤的心。

刚走进小卖部，却发现蔡徐坤也在这里，看到朱正廷来了，把手上一袋棒棒糖塞到他怀里，说：“帮我给justin，这回算我欠他的，一点赔礼。”

“哦。”  
朱正廷忽然又问：“接下来的分组，我们还会有机会在一组吗？”

蔡徐坤没有回答，背对着他挥了挥手。

不知道他说的是什么，“再见”或者“不会在一组”了。  
——或者，两者都有。

-TBC-

打开二号练习室的门，朱正廷先是惊奇于里面有自己那么多队友，再从justin的飞扑中找到缝隙，一眼就看见了蔡徐坤。

怎么可能不会在一组？  
朱正廷就是觉得，厉害的人在一起才会更厉害。  
至于分组是投票投出来的还是内定好的，who care?

因为人数太多，导演要求确定有两个C位，再分为一队二队进行练习。  
这为今后的变故留下了伏笔。

朱正廷揽下了整个大队的大队长。每天从宿舍楼上走到楼下，走廊从头走到尾，拖着腰上挂着的一大堆人形挂件挪到练习室。

因为整个组有蔡徐坤这么个有强迫症的人存在，1队2队都进入了不练不开心的状态。  
加上舞疯子似的丁泽仁，抓一抓动作，抓一抓表情……所以他们人数超多但是进步也快。

乐华习以为常的“面膜精”出现在练习室的时候，蔡徐坤一脸震惊，才让朱正廷意识到他们在一起的时间还是太少。

好在这一周朱正廷觉得还不错，过着练习生该有的日程表。

但是还是被赛制捅了一刀。

第二轮排名公布后，有25名练习生离开，原定分组人员出现严重不平衡，人员需要重新调整，调整后距离公演只有三天，中间还有一天要彩排，

这是朱正廷当队长以来，觉得最为难的一次。  
光看人气，把上位圈全部留下肯定是最佳的，但是他们的担当都太重叠了，rapper一抓一大把。  
他们更需要不同特长的成员。

朱正廷想先找蔡徐坤商量一下，2队实质上的队长就是他。

没有手机的生活实在很不方便，过两天就是导师审核，宿舍几乎个个关着门，人人似乎都去练习去了。  
朱正廷只好一个一个练习室找过去，找到用Dream当背景音乐的房间就对了。

他先找到了一个房间，但一眼扫过去，没有找到那个发量惊人的目标。  
他继续找，有一间房间没有音乐。

朱正廷靠在玻璃门上看了一眼，找到了他的目标，和王子异在一起说着什么，

他凑近一听，正好听到蔡徐坤在说：“要不我俩走吧？其他的成员换组太有压力了，我俩再博一次。”

本来想扭动门的手停了下来，心也漏跳一拍。

王子异说没问题，上位圈的形势，大家心里都有谱。

朱正廷当然也明白，他悄悄的站了一会儿，独自离开。

回到Dream的练习室，他还是那个好队长，组织队员继续练习，帮着丁泽仁带后面的走位。朱正廷认真地做着动作，希望把前面听见的甩出脑海。

当他拖着同屋的两个挂件回到宿舍时，黄新淳歪着脑袋说队长蔡徐坤找你，他在宿舍。

安顿好两个挂件后，他去蔡徐坤那里，秦子墨说他已经睡了。

这么早？朱正廷有些疑惑的看着时间，不是才十点半吗？

秦子墨说他早睡早起，一般九点就睡了。  
朱正廷只好也让秦子墨传话，说他来了但是时间不对。

秦子墨忘记告诉他了，蔡徐坤是对早睡早起有相当严重的误解，他起得非常早，早到十二点。

这会是朱正廷好不容易要睡下的时候，蔡徐坤来敲门。

“这么晚/早啊？”  
朱正廷一开门，就腹诽着这人过的是美国时间吧。  
“能和你谈谈吗？”蔡徐坤穿着整齐，一副要谈到天亮的架势。  
朱正廷觉得心里有事还是不过夜的好，于是也套上了羽绒服。

宿舍大楼关了大门，两人试图出门未果，就直上楼梯到了最顶层。  
天台附近没有暖气，早春的深夜依然冰凉。

两人挤在一起坐下，仍然让朱正廷觉得他们的对话更寒冷。

“组内投票留人的时候，不要留我和子异了，我们两个去其他的组。”蔡徐坤开门见山的说。  
“为什么要你们俩出去呢？”朱正廷最关心的焦点在这里。

“其他人要三天换一个新主题，难度太大，我和子异讨论了一下，觉得我们还能胜任这个挑战。”蔡徐坤颇有自信的说。  
“可如果你不走，我们这组稳得五十万票……”朱正廷开始分析。

他当然很想蔡徐坤留下来，于公，这是他们拿五十万票的保障之一，事关男人的荣誉；于私，他也希望能多一些时间和他相处。

虽然从客观上看，Dream这组怎么看都不科学，上位圈占了一大半。为了保证节目的看点，各组实力肯定要在相对平衡时才能撞击出火花，拆分时Dream组肯定首当其冲，就算蔡徐坤想留，节目组也会用各种理由拆散的。

所以蔡徐坤的思路是，与其被迫离开，强塞到某个组里，不去选择自己主动离开，也给新组的人做个准备。不要在去留问题上纠缠太久，才能多挤出时间用来练习，毕竟公演才是涉及到人气的正经事。

朱正廷一时想不到反驳的理由，这样的做法他闻所未闻。

蔡徐坤看他不做声，还补充说：“没关系，你们大公司的人可能很少经历过分分合合。以后这种临时变动会经常有的，别往心里去。而且这样做，对原来1队影响最少，五十万票跑不掉。”

“哦。既然你们都已经想好了，我也留不住。我这是放了一个强大的对手走。”朱正廷挤出一个微笑。

“帮我和你们队员解释一下，到时候都不要投我和子异，郑锐彬的位置也有重叠的，估计也得离开……但是，留下钱正昊，他要是换歌肯定来不及了，所以提前给他做了特训，应该顶用。”蔡徐坤连旁人的出路都做了打算。

“行吧，我回去和他们仨说说。”朱正廷心里一阵发苦，他把所有人的想法都考虑到了，好的坏的，仔细琢磨。

唯独没有我……

朱正廷眼神一下就黯淡了，嘴角也垮了下来。这样做分明会给乐华背上抱团的骂名，可能在蔡徐坤眼里，这点小小的骂名无关紧要；但对于他这个队长来说，同意这么做，队友不一定能理解，在公司又得被叫去挨训了。  
他失望的闭了一下眼睛。

“坐久了还是有点冷，来，过来抱一下。”蔡徐坤想要缓解下气氛，把他的羽绒服敞开，拉着朱正廷的手臂圈在他怀里。

朱正廷枕着蔡徐坤的胸口，听见了他清晰的心跳。  
可是他眼前浮现的是蔡徐坤给他的背影和那个挥手。

就算身体贴近在一起，脑海里思考的却是关于别离。

蔡徐坤说的没错，在这样的赛制下，他们基本没有可能再在一个小组里。

他要趁现在上升期签到最强有力的经济约。  
自己还肩负着乐华的光荣和使命，去夺冠，出道。

一定要……出道。  
出道以后还有短暂的十八个月。

对于22岁的朱正廷，这次出道也是他给自己最后的机会。

感到蔡徐坤的下巴在磨蹭自己的额头，朱正廷感觉有点痒。  
于是他换上了他的笑容，抬起头说：“行了我懂了，我早上和他们仨说说。”

“我先回去睡美容觉了，我可不过你的美国时间。”  
朱正廷站了起来，拍拍自己的衣服，蔡徐坤还没来得及站起来，朱正廷就已经飞速的跑下楼了。

一定，一定不能让他看见眼角的泪水。  
这次的背影，换我留给你。

——————

果然不出朱正廷所料，拍完这部分后，经纪人打电话过来了，一方面通知他们回去参加乐华年会的事；另一方面，就是告诉他公司对这次分组结果表示满意，在公司还没插手导演组的安排之前，他作为队长就已经完成了最好效果，表扬他独立履行了队长的职责，做得不错。

天知道当时justin差点要以下犯上殴打队长了。朱正廷对着电话“嗯嗯嗯”，却一点也感觉不到被表扬的喜悦。

紧接着导师验收，新的1组勉勉强强才把整个编排顺下来，导师眼里充满了不信任感。

好在最终的舞台效果还不错，但是录完以后等待结果时，特意站在后面的蔡徐坤，定在那里都是摇摇晃晃的，拜托卜凡稍微给他靠一下。

朱正廷看着自己第三位的排名，有些恍惚，到底是谁站在第一他更高兴。

乐华的年会上，乐华七子是必须的表演节目。  
可能是最近太累，七个人状态都不是特别好，跳着主题曲EiEi时，除了丁泽仁如机器般一丝不苟的跳下来，连朱正廷自己的动作都有些迟疑。

两个多月没有听过的歌曲，朱正廷却第一次从音轨里区分出了蔡徐坤的声音。

“别在意嘈杂声音，注视我的眼睛……”

我注视着你。  
你注视着第一。

他又翻出了手机里他发给蔡徐坤的第一天信息，一朵两生花。

终究不是并蒂莲。

-TBC-

  
从北京回廊坊的行程，乐华七子是分开的。  
朱正廷有录专访的单独行程。  
这样的工作，通常不会由经纪人陪着，只会指派一个助理跟着就好。

“你最想去什么地方旅游呢？”  
“马尔代夫，还有纽约巴黎爱琴海……”

朱正廷录完专访以后，看到经纪人坐在沙发上等他，有些莫名的紧张。

“正廷，这些日子辛苦了。”  
“没有没有。”  
“今天我和你说一些公司的决定，希望你能接受。”  
“……好。”

从北京到廊坊并不远，朱正廷看着天边的太阳渐渐沉入地平线。  
比赛期间发的那条微博，评论数以万计，朱正廷已经疲于浏览。  
与别的队员都是自拍不同，他盯着自己发的那张小时候的照片，孩提时代的他，笑着奔跑，只想着一股脑儿往前冲，从没有想过结束、尾声，也没有需要咬牙走过去的日子，更不在乎结果。

但现在，自己总对自己说着“要坚持”，张pd说得越努力越幸运，那么自己，越坚持就能坚持到一个happy ending?

回到廊坊已经天黑，朱正廷乖乖的上交了手机，换来了最近一周的日程表。  
领着旅行包回到宿舍，日常命令三个弟弟整理房间，找到落脚的地方后，他再打开口袋，少不了塞给弟弟们最爱的零食。

鬼使神差的，他带上了那朵花。  
那朵花他压在行李袋最下面，虽然有包装盒保护，长途颠簸下来，一半花瓣也有些褶皱了。  
从永生花的角度来说，它应该是枯萎了吧？

在第三次排位宣布后，蔡徐坤感觉朱正廷忽然就消失了，宿舍里，练习室，食堂都找不到人影。

去找justin的时候，justin表示队长最近很多零零碎碎的工作要录，很多都是比赛之外的东西，经常外出。  
“总要为下个月的生活费做点打算对不对？”精明的温州人这么说。  
“比赛结束后很快就要公演了，他还想去哪里打算？”蔡徐坤有些莫名其妙。  
“是吗？”justin只给了他一个模棱两可的回答。

蔡徐坤不明白justin的意思，他有些茫然的站在原地，在他的短期认知里，九个人已经呼之欲出，比赛结果不管第几名反正前九，然后出道，十八个月里到处接演出做节目，就该这样按部就班的前进。

乐华再算再着急，特别需要蹭这个节目的人气，也不应该现在就让他们的队长出去接活动。

看着蔡徐坤还是难以理解的样子，justin从床垫下摸出一台手机，打开微博，让蔡徐坤自己看。

他接过来一看，微博登陆着一个小号，搜索的关键字是 “乐华 抱团”。  
“不用谢。”温州人嘟嘟嘴吧，“用完记得把手机还给范丞丞就行。”  
“谢谢。”

蔡徐坤回到宿舍，非常难得的坐在床上，认真的捧着手机。周锐还很关心的问，是不是不舒服，没有进行训练的蔡徐坤就太不蔡徐坤了。

谢过舍友的关心，蔡徐坤又接连搜索了好些他关心的问题，看见到处都充满了对Dream组做法的质疑，许多路人甚至表示看错了乐华的人，再也不给他们投票了。

接着又连续发生了几次针对朱正廷本人的网络暴力事件，公司虽然发了谴责声明，但薄得不如一张纸。

公司现在给他安排的其他活动，也是为了减少他个人形象的损失，削弱他在偶像练习生这个节目上的固定形象。

在集体活动中并不突出，在单人活动中不拖带另外两位种子选手，就是公司现在给他制定的形象策略。

越往下翻，蔡徐坤发现自己越发看不懂这些留言的脑回路了……关于分组，明明就是自己提出的要求；粉丝不理智也不能都找爱豆买单……很多看来完全不合理的要求，朱正廷似乎完全没有向上解释，就这么一声不吭的接受了。

“白痴美。”  
蔡徐坤把今天新学来的词，准确无误地套在了朱正廷身上。

他回去还手机的时候，只看到了范丞丞。他试探的问了句队长什么时候回来，范丞丞果然没有justin那么狡猾，直接就说晚上就到，明天是集体录歌他肯定会回来。

蔡徐坤很顺利的在小卖部截获了给舍友买零食的朱正廷。

零食让同来的练习生顺路带回去了，朱正廷一下子没有了躲避的理由。

本来想找个没人的练习室好好谈谈，可是还没等蔡徐坤只开了个头，朱正廷就先说：“如果要骂我，我不想听了。我接受你所有的建议。我累了，我想回去睡觉。

在惨白的路灯下，这个人已经挂上了难得的青黑的眼圈，皮肤缺水，嘴角脱皮。  
加上他有气无力的语调，本来是让人心生怜惜的画面。

但在蔡徐坤看来却更加愤怒，明明你那么大的委屈，为什么不说？

他一把拉起朱正廷的手，想继续去找个没人的地方把事情讲清楚，但是看起来很累的朱正廷力气还是不小，很快挣脱了蔡徐坤的手。

“你不用内疚，蔡徐坤，一切都是我的决定。”朱正廷定定的看着他。  
“你也不用再来找我了，给站姐拍到，对你不好。”  
“我们……就这样了吧。”

说完，朱正廷头也不回的走了。

这次说走就真的不见了。

接下来的导师舞台录制，因为是和张PD一同表演，自然要打起十二万分精神，没事的时候就得去镜子前找找balance。连着几天都录到深夜，蔡徐坤自己都不知道自己人在哪里。

做游戏时，他看见朱正廷远远的在一边，腰板依然挺拔，但更单薄了。

他试图从别人聊天中得知关于朱正廷的只言片语，然而现在连带着乐华的所有人都变得沉默。

食堂的电视上在轮播练习生代班的早班机节目。  
主持人说到范丞丞胖了的话题时，反问朱正廷为什么不会胖，他会笑着调侃自己还瘦了。  
“来的时候这条裤子腰还是合适的，现在我要夹三个夹子。”

衣服还是那套，但是他变了，好像错拿了别人大两个号的衣服套在身上。

看着他那么难过的时候，为什么还要先去追究对错？  
如果当时抱抱他就好了。

蔡徐坤有些惘然。  
他再次把目光投向食堂的角落时，朱正廷在试图把范丞丞盘子里的鸡腿抢出来，警告他不能再吃了。

范丞丞丢了鸡腿，觉得剩下的东西已经没法再吃，也抬头看起了电视。  
“朱正廷，你也想去马尔代夫啊？”  
“嗯，听说那里快被淹没了，得抓紧时间去一次。”

从小四处游玩的范丞丞对去马尔代夫已经毫无兴趣，国内更是不在眼里，就嘟囔着说：“马尔代夫有什么好的，你和蔡徐坤都想去。下回我带你去国外那种私人海岛，比这种景区漂亮多了，还人少。”

“好啊，我等你请我去。”朱正廷抓着鸡腿笑的没心没肺。

他在想，那就更要去一次马尔代夫了。  
在它淹没以前，去纪念我还没有浮现，就已经沉没的爱情。

-tbc-

如果现在拿的是祭天剧本，则遂他改命。  
第三次排位公布的前一天，蔡徐坤接到了让他准备感言的通知。  
“这次排名变化大吗？”蔡徐坤随口问了一句工作人员。  
“从目前来看，上位圈下降很大的就只有一个人——朱正廷。”  
“哦，谢谢。”

最近一连串围绕朱正廷发生的事件，直接后果就反映在票数上——蔡徐坤回味着工作人员的话，他想过朱正廷的名次会受到影响，但没想到会是“下降很大”。

这从他一直放下额发里看得出来，眉毛眼睛都快被遮住了，看得出他被动承受了这波攻击的强力杀伤力。甚至justin在嘀咕队长居然没敷面膜就睡了，可以看得出问题非常严重。

蔡徐坤还是十分担心，担心他会遭受不住这些是是非非。  
他想起两年前的自己，单方面从组合里出逃的时候，同样遭受了许多嘲讽和白眼。那段时间只能不听不看不问，才能止得住心慌。

然而他没有机会去和朱正廷说说他度过网络攻击的体会，甚至还被朱正廷单方面的剥夺了资格。

蔡徐坤回到宿舍，看到桌上还放了一个小盒子，里面一朵紫色玫瑰花朵。  
就是朱正廷发给他短信里的那一半实物。

这是干什么？  
还有，什么叫“我们就这样吧”？  
我还没同意咧。  
今日蔡徐坤，折弯粗吸管一根。

比起唱跳舞台热热闹闹，演唱舞台这方面就冷清多了。《戒烟》组这次就单纯的坐着唱和走着唱，需要拍摄的花絮主要还是为了能突出赞助商。

全体组员合练结束后，大家就各自回宿舍去了。朱正廷望了一眼隔壁人声鼎沸的排练现场，想着如果他选了两位女导师的歌曲，或许现在还没那么难受。  
汗水可以蒸发掉他隐藏的眼泪。

但是公司警告过他不要再和本公司的人一同出现了，于是他主动选择了乐华不太重视的vocal组，也顺便能实现自己的唱歌愿望。

回到宿舍才发现，他的舍友们都还在加班练习。朱正廷带着歌词，挂着耳机，又走到了通往天台的楼梯。

明天就要发布第三次排位了，而且还正好是他的生日。  
去年在韩国，他的生日就没有开开心心的过，今年……也许会和去年一样吧。

他坐在楼梯上有些出神，同样在这个地方，那天晚上如果他没有答应蔡徐坤的要求，十分坚定的否决了他出走的提议，那么现在的舆论风向会怎样？

自己就不会挨骂了吗？  
朱正廷歪着头想。  
不，还是会被人指责，会说他们欺负名次靠后的练习生，会说他们抱紧第一名的大腿，会说他们自私。

好像无论怎么选择，只要有规则在，总会让人不满。  
朱正廷陷入了脑海中的死循环。

“谁在这里？”  
忽然有人闯入了秘密地点。

“诶？怎么是你？”朱正廷诧异的看着在身边坐下的人。

“我来看看是谁闯入了我的秘密基地。”蔡徐坤冲着朱正廷摘下帽子。

“闯入了要罚款？”朱正廷的注意力从成乱麻的问题中收回，顺着蔡徐坤奇怪的设定往下讲。

“要交的，罚款就是——”蔡徐坤抬起朱正廷的下巴，准备来个霸道总裁爱上你的吻。

然后他感觉吃到了纸。  
因为手更快的朱正廷拿歌词挡住了。  
蔡徐坤只能无奈地拉开了距离。

歌词后面的朱正廷脸红到了耳根子，毕竟是自己提出不要再见面的，突然间两人独处，蔡徐坤一来就要……气氛有些微妙。

僵持之时，朱正廷的耳机线断开了，手机声音放出来，蔡徐坤看着朱正廷手上的歌词，哼唱着“想去安慰不知什么立场 听你说话看你哭湿了头发 我得到了惩罚”……

“这是我的part。”朱正廷低着头不看蔡徐坤的目光。  
“这是我要说的，今晚先给我一个可以安慰你的立场。”蔡徐坤把音乐调小了一些。

朱正廷别过脸：“我不用你的安慰，我已经没事了。”

“好了，不要赌气了。谁会没事了眼睛还那么肿呢？”蔡徐坤撩开朱正廷的刘海，双眼皮已经肿的看不见了。  
朱正廷逃避似的闭上眼睛。

“你知道我有官司在身吧？”蔡徐坤合着伴奏声，娓娓道来，“当时我要离开原来组合的时候，几乎所有人都骂我是叛徒，忘恩负义，白眼狼。”  
朱正廷略有耳闻，闭着眼睛点了点头。蔡徐坤说着说着，就把头靠在了朱正廷肩膀上。

“当时很多粉丝也都抛弃了我。现在很多人对我的第一印象，大概只有我的渔网衣和营销号特意强调的三亿违约金。”

感觉他体重压在肩上，朱正廷才真正体会到，靠着他的这个人，才是一个不到二十的孩子。

“出走这段时间，我就四处辗转，自己录了歌，找制作公司拍戏，来参加了这档节目，遇到了你。”说到比，蔡徐坤自己都没有发现，嘴角边爬上了一丝笑意。

“别人都说我有偶像的自觉，其实说来简单，就是在节目上，要认真表现；节目下，要时刻保持偶像的形象，好好对待粉丝；生活里，要和舍友好好相处，楼道和房间里还有不关机的摄像头。”  
蔡徐坤更往朱正廷身上贴近：“在秘密基地这里，和你在一起，我可以毫无顾忌说说我的想法。”

“所以，让我在你身边，你也可以放松一点。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷的肩膀扳过来面对自己。

他紧闭的双眼有些湿润。

“我们一开始，要面临的就是‘王不见王’，对立局面迟早会出现。”他握住朱正廷的手，“但我希望我的身后是你，把我的背后交给你。”

他眼角边有泪珠滑下。

朱正廷何尝不知道，自己是因为听到不好的话难受，可还是有人为了他而担忧。他的理智告诉他不可以连累对方，可是他的情感在盼着有人给他安慰。

“不要哭了，再哭明天就不能好好录节目了。”说着，蔡徐坤吻上了朱正廷的眼角，用舌尖轻轻拭去眼角的泪痕。

朱正廷没有拒绝。  
还没有三年零一个礼拜，我当然学不会忍耐。

“还有，提前祝你生日快乐。”蔡徐坤一边吻他一边说：“大厂里什么也没有，以后再补给你。”

蔡徐坤吻着他，忽然发现有什么不一样了。  
这是朱正廷第一次主动回吻。他张开嘴，把他的舌尖勾了进来。

主动起来的朱正廷像只小老虎，一用力就把蔡徐坤按躺下了。  
“啪”一声，耳机砸碎了。  
两人吓得动作一停。

可谁还管这么多，不约而同的又吻到了一处。蔡徐坤仰着头，承受着朱正廷急切的吻。

于是在这次顺位发表时，蔡徐坤把自己的发言主题定为“不要哭，继续走下去”。  
我们都不要流眼泪，不要把暂时的失落确定为结果，要努力使之变为成功路上微不足道的一个阶段。

以后就是导师舞台公演，希望留下的每个人都能把最好的一面呈现在舞台上。

当然也包括你。  
蔡徐坤坐在最顶端的座位上，环视下方。  
这也是给你的安慰，希望你能听得懂。

朱正廷今天特意换成了第一次见面时的发型，乖顺的栗子头，圆圆的眼镜。

他看着大屏幕上的蔡徐坤。

哭过，我们还可以继续。

发表结束后，前二十名还被留下来完成临时增加的赞助商拍摄。

朱正廷换衣服的时候，看到自己身前的7，还是有些不习惯，

有点奇怪的是，宿舍里的娃儿们一个跑的比一个快，秦奋来叫的自己，还特别叮嘱自己要带的那个会动的帽子？

带着点疑惑，朱正廷看见侧面漏出来的爱心和气球时才恍然大悟，原来金主爸爸给自己过的生日。

虽然是个很硬很硬的广告，总比大厂里啥也没有要好。

从蔡徐坤手里接过气球，朱正廷还愣了一下。  
如果这也算生日礼物，好吧，勉强合格。  
回礼一根棒棒糖。

晚上回到宿舍，他听见蔡徐坤从走廊这头走到那头去借卸妆水。  
沿途很多热情的舍友纷纷表示可以贡献出自己的，但蔡徐坤一听牌子就深表遗憾说自己用不了，直到董又霖说他的牌子正好和蔡徐坤用的一样。

第二天，借。  
第三天，借。  
第四天，借。  
……

这件事被公开后，粉丝送了一大包卸妆用品，蔡徐坤还是去借。

朱正廷都有点替蔡徐坤难为情。

终于把人家董又霖的用完了，他才还了两瓶，

然后他很臭屁的把朱正廷又约到秘密基地。

朱正廷看着他很得意的打开手掌，手心里一朵红玫瑰。  
“哇你从哪里买来的？”朱正廷先是惊喜，心里有忍不住的疑问。

“你仔细看看。”蔡徐坤把红玫瑰送到朱正廷眼前。  
“这……好像是原来我给你的……那朵？”朱正廷觉得似曾相识。“可它怎么变成红色的了？”

“嘿嘿，这还真是巧合。”蔡徐坤像个小学生一样翘起了尾巴，“我晚上卸妆后，随手把卸妆棉放在花上，拿起来的时候发现花边变成了红色，我就推测是原来花上的染料和卸妆水中的成分起了化学反应。然后……我就反复实验……”

“反复实验……把你自己的卸妆水用完了，还把借来的也用完了……”朱正廷顺着他说下去。

“直到把最后一瓶卸妆水用完，才终于把整朵花染红了。”蔡徐坤非常得意，像一年级手工作业得了奖，又把花往前推了推：“迟到的生日礼物，送给你。”

你投之我信任，我报予你爱恋。

回到宿舍，朱正廷打开盒子，小心翼翼地把这朵嫣红的玫瑰放好，与他那朵白玫瑰圆满地放在一起。

明天上午还要继续公演舞台的练习。  
我们，一定能一同绽放。

-TBC-

不出意料下章结束。  
是HE还是BE，我们要和他们一起努力。

ps，在这里第一次看见点击量过万，也第一次有了过百fo，很喜欢这里的氛围。  
关于《不留》的番外，谁和谁能续上命运的断点，依然要看他们自己。

为了决赛的那个夜晚，所有人都在全力以赴的做着准备。  
《Mack Daddy》和《It’s OK》，早已超越了对决的意味，这是他们在这档节目最后的舞台。

时间紧张，有一天要留给录音，余下用于排练的时间并不充裕。  
十个人在练习室里来了又走。  
选择位置时，朱正廷把自己的位置放在了副主唱5上。经过前面几次舞台，他对唱歌已经有了跃跃欲试的信心——当然，rap还是除外。  
他看到自己的头像和蔡徐坤同在一排的时候，心里还有些小小的欢喜。

这点欢喜来冲淡他的不确定性。  
上次排名出来以后，加上他看到的一些传言，大致了解了自己的处境。  
几个小崽子欲言又止，朱正廷只能乐呵呵地拍他们一巴掌，拽着他们去练习。  
他想过他的结果，成功或者失败。  
对于成功他没有太多的远望，失败倒是会经常想。  
失败了就回去练习，但不一定有再出发的勇气。  
节目组让他看自己最初的信时，他才发现只是经过了四个月，他就好像获得了好几年的成长。

Dance部分练习结束，换RAP组上去走位。  
蔡徐坤作为C位定点，只能原地坐下喘气。他远远看了一眼手机上的时间，一瞬间就进入了2018年4月1日，0：00。  
蔡徐坤看着靠着墙壁坐下的朱正廷，明明他们认识的时候，还在2017年。

出道就是一个人生的十字路口，或许他能笔直的走下去，或许有些人必须要转弯分离。

不止是朱正廷自己，上次的排名出来以后，蔡徐坤自己心里也没底，他也幻想过假如他和朱正廷之间只有一个人出道会怎么样。  
比赛到这一步，很多事情已经身不由己。  
异地恋，无疾而终还是明确结束，都不是他想要的结果。  
他还想把他们在一起的时间，明确地延长十八个月。

坐在去场地排练的大巴车上，他们默契的选择了前后排。  
上次朱正廷提到站姐的事，让蔡徐坤多了个心眼，嘱咐他公开场合下不要挨得太近，节目上倒还好办，有导演把关，私下就要留着距离。

在这样集体活动的时候，他们就坐前后排。蔡徐坤座位往后靠一些，朱正廷往前探，旁边Justin玩游戏挡一下，外套宽大，正好不会让人发现。

两个人讲话就挨得很近，脸贴着脸，嘴唇对着耳朵。  
唇间吐出的温柔气息，会让耳尖发红发烫，偶尔朱正廷会笑的很大声，又赶紧把脸埋在蔡徐坤的颈窝里，蔡徐坤的红色就用耳尖蔓延到后颈。

这样的机会并不多，只有从廊坊上北京的时候才能创造。很多人一上车就睡着了，朱正廷很困又舍不得浪费他可以和蔡徐坤靠近的时间。大部分的时候他们没有说笑，朱正廷会靠在蔡徐坤的肩膀上，脸蛋贴在一起，蔡徐坤会抬起手来抚摸另一半侧脸。确定无人看到时，把他的嘴唇轻轻印上。

不满足，这样的接触肯定不满足。

舞台正式彩排，蔡徐坤这一组在等待。  
另一组还在上面对着镜头，他们下面有些无聊，有些人开始聊天，有些人四处看看。  
朱正廷在下面继续走位，他多年跳舞的习惯，临上台前也可以好好的过一遍动作。

他往后走的时候，蔡徐坤走了过来，本意只想帮他挡住背后避免撞人，但是朱正廷接近时，蔡徐坤忽然拐了一个弯，还把准备揽上腰的手定在半空。

他硬生生的止住了要抱上去的冲动。  
好在有口罩，好在这是台下角落。

有些话，要在做之前说。

决赛后台，他们完成了《Forever》以后，导演安排了大段的回忆杀。  
蔡徐坤借着机会走到了朱正廷身边。  
“朱正廷。”  
“嗯？”

比赛最后才能出结果，但蔡徐坤知道，有些话不能留在最后。

他拉过朱正廷的手，小心翼翼的躲过无所不在的饭拍和官方镜头，在他手上画了一颗爱心，嘴上无声的说着：“我喜欢你。”

大屏幕上他们现在A班练习室里，对着镜子跳着eiei，对着镜子里的对方比划一颗心。

朱正廷没料到这样突如其来的告白，可是他早就已经准备好了答案，他用嘴型回答他说“我也是。”

终于到了终结时刻。  
他们用自己的努力赢来了自己十八个月的未来。

张pd在前面做ending，朱正廷突然拉住了蔡徐坤的手。  
在他的手掌上画了一颗心，凑近他耳朵说“我喜欢你”。

蔡徐坤用十指紧扣回应，用力到晃了一下。

交握双手宛如一颗深埋的种子，从心田发出枝桠，藤蔓枝缠。

开出花朵时，已是盛世。

-END-

如果最后一章我直接甩决赛地址会被揍吗？( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )

决赛现场的分析已经太多太多，生活永远比想象丰满。

期待团综咯！

感谢大家的收看(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧


	2. 两生花(番外) 十分钟

春节快到了，偶像练习生的导演良心发现，给这群不能回家过年的孩子准备了新春礼包。

对于这帮还在长身体的孩子们来说，最实在的奖品，是美食代金券；最无趣的奖品，是爱奇艺的vip；最鸡肋的奖品，是通话时间。

只是一点点小礼物，也得录个视频吸引观众。

先要完成原地转圈十五圈的挑战。

中国舞专业没有在怕的，五十个大回环信手拈来。朱正廷顺利完成挑战动作，拿到了三个大礼包，里面有他最爱的美食券，爱奇艺会员自己不用也可以送人。

蔡徐坤跌了三次才拿到一个，还是没有手机就毫无价值的通话时间十分钟。

很快大家就进入大型地下交易现场。美食代金券是硬货，朱正廷说什么都不换；通话时间虽然鸡肋但积少成多还是有人买单，董岩磊的二十五分钟很快换到了二十元美食代金券；整蛊类的虽然听上去好玩，但是没有镜头谁也不愿做，纯属留个纪念。

蔡徐坤的十分钟眼看就要套牢在手里。

“喏，我给你一张爱奇艺会员，加上你的十  
分钟应该可以换个五十元美食代金券。”朱正廷拿出一张会员卡，塞给蔡徐坤。

“算了，会员卡你留着吧，我对其他的奖品也不太感兴趣。”蔡徐坤看了一下身后火热的交易场面，还是放弃的摇了摇头。

“哦。”朱正廷收回了手。工作人员叫美食代金券去下单，蹦跶蹦跶就走了。

一会儿工作人员过来喊话了，通话时间的有效期为24小时，后面还有录制等等，个人活动不能影响集体行动云云。

前面换到通话时间的练习生哀嚎着：“有效期只到情人节？没有对象怎么办？”换礼成功的董岩磊表示东西一经出手概不退换。

蔡徐坤先去领了自己的手机，一台红色的老人机。  
为了防止节目录制过程中练习生通过手机进行不正当竞争，手机卡早被取出换到了普通功能机上，整个基地的wifi也被关闭。

十分钟内，他给家里打了个电话，给家里人报了平安两分钟，说说今年不回去过年甚是想念一分钟，给妈妈唠叨两句又用了五分钟，一看表还没到十分钟。  
送回手机的时候，工作人员都感到意外。称赞他是第一个那么准时的选手，其他人要不就磨磨蹭蹭，要不就一直想换回自己的智能机。

十分钟，其实也没有那么短暂。

除夕夜，还在录节目的苦逼练习生们，录到超时，开大巴的师傅表示送到大厂小镇门口就不走进去了，必须得赶回去吃饺子。

于是，选管姐姐也没管得太死，再三叮嘱他们一定回宿舍，明天早上有红包。提前下车的练习生们，三三俩俩的散开了。

很快又是新的一年了。  
朱正廷搓搓有些发凉的手，过完年，自己很快就要22岁了。  
现在的21岁，还有遗憾吗？

一只手从后面给他带上了羽绒服的大帽子，然后牵住了他的手，塞进另一个温暖的口袋。

“在想什么？”蔡徐坤的声音有些飘远，这家伙带了大帽子和口罩，穿着基本款的羽绒服，漆黑的夜里，和其他人根本看不出分别。

“在想我很快又要长大一岁，好像很多事还没尝试过。”朱正廷歪着头回答。

即使在昏暗的路灯下，朱正廷的侧脸依然白的发光，加上还没有卸下的眼妆，眉眼亮若星辰。

“比如说？”蔡徐坤揣着他的手慢慢走，慢慢就落后了别人一大截。

“过情人节什么的……昨天又是和一群人在工作。”每次情人节都得福利粉丝，或者录制节目，虽然朱正廷并不孤单，但总还是有些向往。

蔡徐坤看看宿舍楼上的大钟，时针正在指向十一点五十五。

“借我十分钟。”蔡徐坤十指扣住朱正廷的手指，三转两转，拐进了小镇里拥有大钟的最高楼。

小镇的楼并不高，两人三步并作两步爬上顶层，到达在大钟旁边时，也用了三分钟。

冷风灌进大钟背后，两人喘口气，距离十二点已经是一步之遥。

“这里有什么？”朱正廷忍不住问。除夕夜里，多少霓虹也在休息，遥远的灯光，可能距离自己几千米。

“你听。”蔡徐坤示意让朱正廷不要说话，周围只有秒针的滴答声。

“滴，滴，滴”秒针在向时针一步一步靠拢，完全合并的那一刻，耳边响起宏大的钟声。

远处的黑夜仿佛洒出了绚丽的琉璃，爆竹声炸燃响起，烟花窜到天际。

鞭炮声震耳欲聋，小镇门口也有人放起了鞭炮，迎接一年的喜气。

五彩斑斓的夜光下，蔡徐坤好像在说着什么，但是朱正廷完全听不清楚，他顽皮的把指尖抚摸上蔡徐坤丰厚的嘴唇，似乎想读到唇语。

蔡徐坤似乎在说“新年快乐”，朱正廷顽皮的说“恭喜发财红包拿来”，还做了一个讨红包的手势。

蔡徐坤拉进朱正廷，轻轻的咬住了他贴在唇上的指尖。  
在能够气息相抵的距离里，朱正廷终于看清了蔡徐坤在说什么。

他说，还有两分钟。  
他说，不要说话。

朱正廷的耳朵不好使了全是鞭炮声；他的手没处放了被牢牢地抵在墙上；他的眼睛看不见距离太近无法聚焦；他的鼻子只能闻到舞台妆残留的艳香。  
他的脑子里“嘭”的炸开了烟花；

只有嘴唇还炽热的活着。  
摩擦过的嘴唇在发热，然后笨拙地碰到一起的牙齿，撞出轻微的声响。

这一刻，最近的烟火升上天空，照亮了在大钟旁拥抱的两人。

蔡徐坤把头埋在朱正廷的肩膀，朱正廷感觉到脖子旁痒痒的。  
等他意识到蔡徐坤在干什么的时候，蔡徐坤已经得意洋洋的说“完成了”。

回到宿舍，还没睡觉的justin啧啧两声，说队长你这是从哪里买的新唇膏好润好闪好称你肤色哦。

朱正廷丢下外套盖住justin的脑袋，恶狠狠的说抽奖转发得来的。

再从衣服堆扒拉出一件高领打底衫，同时思索要不要让gucci的ba马上挑两件寄过来。

蔡徐坤回去后，周锐先发现了他嘴边潮红的印子，但他选择什么也不问，什么也不说，才不像隔壁好奇的小学生张嘴就来。  
well，今晚全时不营业，冬天也没有蚊子。

现在已经是戊戌狗年了。  
祝大家狗年大吉吧。

——————————

赶在白色情人节发出，大家都快乐！

正篇要看播放情况跟着写，更得不会很快。偶尔过来瞅一眼就好。

马上又是周五了，又可以做追星女孩了耶 ٩(❛ัᴗ❛ั⁎)


End file.
